


you should take me somewhere

by smlltlks



Series: i don't mind the rain [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Development, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, M/M, Modern Setting, Moving, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smlltlks/pseuds/smlltlks
Summary: All packed and ready to move, Draco and Harry discuss newspaper articles, fond memories and cars.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: i don't mind the rain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	you should take me somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work is a part of a series! All works in this series work as stand-alones, but for a better experience, feel free to check the others first :3

**BOY WHO LIVED WITH A DEATHEATER?**

The headline was quite funny, really, because neither of those were true anymore. Harry had died, and Draco was no death eater. The mark on his arm had faded, scarred and was now barely distinguishable from a black blob that had once been something else. It was even funnier to read with the prior knowledge that, technically, the two had been living together for half a year, and people were only just noticing it, now that they were moving. They were moving. The apartment had been picked out, visited, and purchased. The few possessions that remained between the both of them had been boxed and shipped. Only necessities remained.

Living together had not been one of the conditions of Draco’s trial, which is why no one would have expected it. It had been an agreement Harry and Draco made on their own. Perhaps Harry had initially taken pity on him – he didn’t know – but it didn’t matter anymore now. Draco was to live a life without magic for a year, and he was to be checked upon every once in a while, since he was still under suspicion. His father was dead, his mother was under house-arrest and Draco? Draco was living with Harry Potter, who, strangely, had become his only friend. And now they would move to Birmingham.

Despite his best efforts to be calm and collected, the last few weeks had been tough for the blond. After signing the papers Astoria had sent by owl, and mailing them off, back to her, by post, he had sat and waited and researched and packed and waited more. Always waiting. He wasn’t sure how the news had reached the daily prophet, but it had. Harry was a little angry, but Draco didn’t care. He assumed Harry was angry because of the way it was phrased; or maybe he didn’t like the fact that everyone knew how closely the two were associated now. It didn’t matter. Nothing did, really. That was the nice bit. He was entirely free (apart from the no-magic-rule). That was the precise reason why he didn’t want to call his mother.

“I can’t believe them,” Harry sighed. “Why can’t they just say something nicely for once?”

“I’m afraid nice articles don’t sell very well, Harry.”

“Oh shut up. You know what I mean.”

Draco hid a snicker. He rinsed the mug he was holding of any residue, then added some dish soap and let hot water run in. With a small _clink_ noise, the cup was placed in the sink. He’d let it sit there, then rinse it again in an hour. Apart from two mugs and a set of plastic cutlery and plates, there wasn’t much left in the building that reminded anyone that people lived there. A week ago they had finalised the payment, and tomorrow they would move. Everything had happened very quickly; smoothly. It was nice, but also stressful.

Astoria hadn’t been in touch anymore. A part of Draco wondered what kind of muggle his former fiancé had met, and fallen for. Would he resemble Draco in any way at all? Surely not. He thought it was safe to assume that Astoria had never been interested in him either, just like he had never wasted a thought on her in that way. They hadn’t even been friends; just engaged. They hadn’t even _talked_ a lot. They hadn’t been anything.

Harry was next to him. “Do you feel nervous?”

“Always.”

“For tomorrow,” he elaborated. “I meant for tomorrow.”

“Ah,” Draco shrugged. “A little? I’ve never really moved before. I was born and raised in the mansion, and came home to it from Hogwarts in every holiday. The closest thing to moving I’ve done is show up at your doorstep with none of my possessions apart from two sets of robes and a muggle money… card… thing.”

“A credit card.”

He nodded. “Yes, that.”

If he thought about it, though, Harry probably hadn’t _“moved”_ a lot either. He would have moved from his guardians to Hogwarts, then to the burrow, then here, but none of those had been typical moving situations either, right? Harry didn’t speak of the time before Hogwarts a lot. Draco just assumed that it hadn’t been very nice.

The place they were currently residing in was clean. One of the main reasons Harry had taken Draco in was that he knew Draco wouldn’t last a week in a world without magic if no one else helped him get used to it and occasionally cast a spell to make life easier for him. Spells such as scourgify, to rid the place of dust, or such as wingardium leviosa, which had helped greatly when packing. Draco wasn’t allowed to use magic, but Harry was. No rule stated no one else could use magic _for_ him.

“What are you most excited for?” Draco asked after a moment, studying Harry’s face. He was leaning backwards against the counter, in front of the sink, and Harry was by the fridge, opposite.

“In Birmingham?”

“No, in Argentina.” There was no bite to his sarcasm. “Yes, of course in Birmingham.”

Harry thought for a while, lifting his gaze to the top right like he frequently did when in thought. “I’m not sure? I doubt there’s anything to look forward to in Birmingham.”

Draco laughed. “No, I suppose not.”

“What about you then?”

“Well,” he started, but paused. Was this something he could say aloud? Once he spoke the words they were a real – no longer an idea but a plan. Plans were stressful. “I think I want to learn how to drive.”

“Drive?” Harry faced him, eyes wide. “You want to _drive_?”

Draco pouted in response.

“Don’t get me wrong, I think that sounds like a solid idea.” Harry reassured him, quickly. “It’s just… probably the last thing I expected to hear from you.”

“We’ve talked about your observation skills, right?”

“Is this something I should have been observing?”

_Probably not, no_ , Draco thought. Surely he couldn’t expect Harry, who had so many things on his mind all the time, to notice that his roommate might have left one or two lingering looks on cars. That wasn’t something most people would notice.   
“No, I guess not.”

Harry was smiling though. A warm, wide, earnest smile. “I think it’d be nice if you drove.”  
Harry didn’t have a license either, but that was mainly because cars scared him. He’d told Draco that three months ago, when they had spent an evening by the fire, eating takeout pizza – another muggle thing Draco had grown fond of, much to Harry’s surprise.

_“But it’s never as good as the stuff in Hogwarts, Draco.”_

_“That’s the whole point. It’s kind of crappy. It’s not about the food, it’s about the whole situation it comes with.”_

His head dipped and he smiled fondly at the memory. But cars. Cars… Harry didn’t like them, because of the way in which he had gotten to Hogwarts in his second year. Draco supposed he could understand why such an experience might be off-putting to some. However, the story hadn’t put a damper on his interest in cars. In fact, the pictures Harry’s words had created in Draco’s mind – pictures of a flying car – had only fed the flames of his wish to drive.

“Once we’re all moved in and you’ve learned to drive, you should take me somewhere.” Harry suggested. Draco quite liked the idea.  
  



End file.
